The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) convert samples of an analog input signal into digital values corresponding to the samples. Various types of ADCs are available, such as successive-approximation-register (SAR) ADCs, Delta-Sigma (As) ADCs, and pipelined ADCs. ADCs may be used in various electronic devices, such as finite impulse resolution (FIR) digital to analog converters (DACs) and many other types of electronic devices.